Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 149
"The Ultimate Face-Off, Part 1", known as "Demon God Showdown! Mythic Demon VS Exodia" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 22, 2007 and in the US on June 26, 2008. Summary After Yubel defeats Zane Truesdale, Jaden Yuki vows to go after her to save Jesse Anderson from her possession. Having learned from his previous mistakes, he also chooses not to run on ahead, waiting until the few remaining friends he has left are ready before departing. However, Bastion Misawa and Tania choose to stay behind, with Bastion stating he'll bury Zane's Duel Disk where most of the others were sacrificed. He wishes Jaden luck as he departs with Winged Kuriboh, Syrus Truesdale, Ojama Yellow and Dr. Crowler. Yubel, still possessing Jesse, heads towards her tower, still surprised that she used up so much energy in her duel with Zane. However, she finds Adrian Gecko waiting for her, sitting atop the throne. He used Exodia's power to blast Jesse backwards. The two converse, with a flashback revealing that Yubel had attached the Devil Arm to Adrian after their arrival in this dimension, with Adrian following her orders ever since - that is, until he obtained Exodia. Adrian states he'll defeat her to become King of this world. After a brief struggle, the two agree to duel, with Jesse switching Decks before beginning. Yubel comments that the timing is perfect - she needs to recover her strength before she duels Jaden, and to do, she needs someone with a tremendous darkness in their heart and Adrian would do nicely. Jesse summons "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" on his first turn, and Adrian has drawn four Exodia pieces already. However, Yubel knowing Adrian's strategy, as she had also used Exodia in the past, forces him to discard his hand with "Hand Destruction". Adrian, however, is able to activate "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" from his Graveyard, Summoning "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". Throughout the Duel, Yubel taunts Adrian for sacrificing Echo, and in the Japanese version, commenting that she herself wouldn't want to live without "her beloved Judai". Yubel successfully Summons the fused form of the Sacred Beasts, "Chaos Phantasm Armityle, and uses it to banish "Exodius". Featured Duel: Adrian Gecko vs. Jesse Anderson Turn 1: Jesse Jesse draws "Triangle Force" and subsequently activates it. Upon activation, the effect of "Triangle Force" activates two more "Triangle Forces" from Jesse's Deck. Jesses then sends all three "Triangle Force" cards to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Adrian's hand contains "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". Jesse activates "Hand Destruction" to make both players send four cards in their hand to the Graveyard and force them to draw four cards. Adrian sends four cards in his hand ("Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One") to the Graveyard and draws four cards. Since Jesse has only three cards in his hand, he sends those cards (two "Delta Barriers" and "Dual Gate") from his hand to the Graveyard and draws three cards. Jesse then Sets a card. Turn 2: Adrian Adrian draws. He then activates the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" from his Graveyard in order to return "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" from his Graveyard to his Deck, discard "Exodia the Forbidden One" and "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and Special Summon "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the fourth effect of "Exodius", its ATK becomes equal to the number of "Forbidden One" monsters in Adrian's Graveyard times 1000 ("Exodius": ? → 2000/0). Adrian then activates "Burden of the Mighty". Now while this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of all of Jesse's monsters are decreased by 100 x their level ("Hamon": 4000 → 3000/4000). "Exodius" attacks "Hamon". Adrian then activates the third effect of "Exodius" to send "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" from his Deck to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 2000 → 3000/0). Jesse activates his face-down "Delta Barrier", whose first effect activates two more "Delta Barriers" from his Graveyard. Since there are three "Delta Barriers" on the field, Jesse activates the second effect of "Delta Barrier" to prevent the destruction of "Hamon" and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. "Exodius" is also not destroyed by battle either due to its first effect. Adrian explains that when all five "Exodia" pieces are in his Graveyard and "Exodius" is present on his side of the field, he can declare an Automatic Win. Turn 3: Jesse Jesse draws. He then sends his three "Delta Barriers" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Uria", it gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap card in Jesse's Graveyard ("Uria": 0 → 3000/0). The effect of "Burden of the Mighty" affects "Uria" ("Uria": 3000 → 2000/0). Jesse then activates "Eternal Reverse" and equips the latter to "Uria". Jesse then activates the first effect of "Eternal Reverse" to set "Burden of the Mighty" ("Hamon": 3000 → 4000/4000; "Uria": 2000 → 3000/0). Jesse then activates the second effect of "Uria" to destroy Adrian's face-down "Burden of the Mighty". "Hamon" then attacks "Exodius". Due to the first effect of "Exodius", it is not destroyed (Adrian 4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Adrian Adrian draws. "Exodius" then attacks "Uria". Adrian then activates the third effect of "Exodius" to send "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" from his Deck to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 3000 → 4000/0). Jesse activates the second effect of "Eternal Reverse" to send the latter to the Graveyard and prevent the destruction of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (Jesse 4000 → 3000). Turn 5: Jesse Jesse draws "Dual Gate" and subsequently activates it to remove it and another "Dual Gate" in his Graveyard from play in order to draw two cards. Jesse then Normal Summons "Illusion Brigadier" (1100/800) in Attack Position. Since "Illusion Brigadier" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Jesse Special Summon a "Brigadier Token" for every other monster he controls. Jesse has two other monsters, so "Illusion Brigadier" Special Summons two "Brigadier Tokens" (0/0 each) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates the second effect of "Phantom Skyblaster" to inflict 300 damage to Adrian for every "Skyblaster" monster on his side of the field (Adrian 3000 → 2100). Jesse then Tributes "Phantom Skyblaster" and the two "Skyblaster Tokens" in order to Special Summon "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates "Dimension Fusion Destruction" to remove the three Sacred Beasts from play and Fusion Summon "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" (0/0) in Attack Position. Jesse explains that "Armityle" can't be destroyed in battle and it can inflict 10,000 Battle Damage to one monster on Adrian's side of the field. Jesse then activates the third effect of "Armityle" to give control of it to Adrian. On Jesse's End Phase, the fourth effect of "Armityle" removes "Exodius" from play and returns to Jesse's side of the field. Due to the last effect of "Exodius", it is sent to the Graveyard instead of the Removed from Play Zone. Duel continues in the next episode. Errors * When Adrian is explaining to Jesse that he will win the duel if all 5 Exodia parts are in his Graveyard due to Exodius' effect, the left side of Exodius' crown is coloured incorrectly. * In the English Dub, at the start of turn 4 when Adrian draws a card, the monster card on his duel disk has the artwork for "Yubel" instead of "Exodius, The Ultimate Forbidden Lord". * In the English Dub, during turn 2, when Adrian activates the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" in his Graveyard, he mentions that it is thanks to Jesse that he can activate it due to having all 5 "Forbidden" cards in his Graveyard, however there were only 3 "Forbidden One" monsters in his Graveyard at that moment. * The artworks of all 5 "Forbidden One" monsters are of the original Japanese artwork with the sole exception of "Exodia the Forbidden One", which uses the TCG artwork. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.